Regasification vaporizes a liquefied gas, such as liquefied natural gas (LNG), back into a gas at ambient temperatures greater than 40° F. Examples of regasification systems include a LNG regasification terminal and a Floating Storage Regasification Unit (FSRU). Efficient transportation and storage of natural gas includes liquefying the natural gas so that the gas may be transported and stored in a condensed form (approximately 1/600th the volume). When the LNG reaches its destination, the stored LNG may be regasified for distribution to downstream end-users (e.g., gas pipeline or gas fired power plants). The LNG regas terminal located at the destination receives and stores the LNG and carries out the regasification process for natural gas send out.